


A little taste of their lifes

by TamsinBlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamsinBlight/pseuds/TamsinBlight
Summary: Una pequeña probada de sus vidas como parejas. Qué hubiera pasado si...Drabbles y one shots de diferentes parejas.





	1. Chapter 1

Parejas formadas por el destino, y con un poco de mi ayuda.

Esto es una colección de drabbles, one-shots y no sé que más de parejas que me hubiera gustado ver desarrollarse en la serie.


	2. Peter Hale y Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada por fin se da cuenta.

Peter rodea gentilmente la cintura de Stiles con una mano, y el humano coloca la suya propia sobre la del lobo para entrelazar sus dedos, casi por inercia y sin darse cuenta siquiera. El ligero roce cariñoso entre ambos los relaja lo suficiente para evitar explotar.

Es la segunda reunión de la manada desde que una maldita cosa terrorifica que come gente y desecha los intestinos ha llegado Beacon Hills, y ninguno a dormido bien desde entonces. Y menos que nadie, el investigador de la manada y el lobo más experimentado; ojeras pronunciadas se marcan sobre la pálida piel del muchacho, y aunque la rápida curación de Peter no le permite mostrar marcas fisicas del cansancio, su aguante a la manada ha sido mucho menor que de costumbre.

Con todos menos Stiles; pero los jóvenes lobos de la manada, ciegos como suelen ser, pasan de todo aquello. Hasta ese preciso momento.

"¿Qué carajos, Stilinski?" suelta Jackson de la nada, con los ojos abiertos y un ceño intrigado en su cara justo al darse cuenta del pequeño beso que deja el humano en el cuello del mayor de los Hale.

La cara de ambos arden: la de Stiles por un incipiente pánico al ver la mirada de asombro de todos sobre ellos, y Peter enrojece avergonzado de ser descubierto por un descuido.

Lydia, desde el otro lado de la mesa en la que planeaban el ataque a la criatura, les sonríe burlona, como la perra que es. Obviamente, nada escapaba de su ojo y solo esperaba el momento de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Stiles se recompone un poco, abraza más fuerte a su lobo y tose antes de exclamar en un graznido:

"Si, bueno, Peter y yo estamos saliendo. Y espero que les guste la idea, y si no vayanse a la mierda".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capitulo de esta historia, sin betear. Espero que les guste💖


	3. Cora Hale y Kira Yukimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora es una Hale, después de todo. Y Kira es un rayo de sol.

Cora cumple con los tres rasgos caracteristicos de los Hale que sobrevivieron al incendio: caliente como el infierno, su propio lenguaje a base de expresiones faciales, y habilidades sociales cuestionables.

Por eso, se paraliza al darse cuenta que en la manada de Beacon Hills hay una kitsune como nueva integrante; una kitsune que huele a sol, flores y al amor de su vida.

Cuando las presentaciones ante los nuevos de la manada Hale (ahora McCall, pero se niega a aceptarlo de inmediato. Ese idiota no puede ser un alfa verdadero) evolucionan, ella espera ansiosamente a que la asiatica se presente. Obviamente, el tío Peter se da cuenta de eso y alza una ceja a su dirección, pero Cora solo se encoje de hombros. No pueden culparla de nada, aún.

"¡Hola, bienvenida!, uh, de nuevo, creo" la kitsune se sonroja un poco, pero su sonrisa se ensancha y vuelve a la marcha. ", soy Kira Yukimura. Un gusto, espero que seamos buenas amigas".

Cora en realidad es un poco suelta al hablar:

"Yo espero que seamos más que eso, Kira Yukimura".

Recibe una carcajada sorprendida de su tío y su hermano, un delicioso sonrojo de su futura pareja y un brillante par de ojos rojos encendidos por la furia.

Resulta que ese lindo rayo de sol y el idiota de McCall eran pareja, pero nada detiene a un Hale de obtener lo que quiere.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer escrito en esta plataforma. Todavía aprendiendo a manejarla.


End file.
